Currently available systems/methods for providing communication between a block storage cluster and an initiator may not provide a desired level of performance.
Therefore, it may be desirable to provide system(s)/method(s) for providing communication between a block storage cluster and an initiator which address the above-referenced problems of currently available solutions.